


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Suggestively

by SplitjawJanitor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Buff Camilla Because I Like To Treat Myself, F/F, Hinoka Getting Some Payback, My First AO3 Post, No Beta We Die Like Mikoto, Secretly Disaster Lesbian Camilla, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplitjawJanitor/pseuds/SplitjawJanitor
Summary: But today, something in Hinoka’s head clicked differently. She could turn as red as her hair and fruitlessly demand Camilla to stop as usual, but for whatever reason she was feeling a bit bolder.About time I started giving as good as I get.
Relationships: Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Suggestively

**Author's Note:**

> Always thought that for all her flirting with anything that moves Camilla probably doesn't get a taste of her own medicine very often, or at least not genuinely and not from someone she's head over heels with. Thought the idea of her being a disaster under the distinguished surface would be funny and cute.
> 
> First ever fic! I hope y'all enjoy. Feedback is welcomed!

Hinoka braced herself as she landed hard on her back. _Lost again,_ she grumbled to herself. _Damn axe advantage._ She managed to get herself into a sitting position before a hand appeared in front of her. As she took it and allowed it to pull her up, she looked at her victorious opponent whom the hand belonged to.

Camilla, standing almost a head taller than her, immaculately beautiful as always, that damn smirk on her face that made Hinoka’s knees weak - not helped by how close Camilla had pulled her. Worse still, since it had been a simple sparring match neither princess was wearing full armour - and Camilla’s choice of clothing today left her arms bare, showing off those _gorgeous_ muscles that Hinoka could just look at _forever-_

 _Ugghhhh._ How did Hinoka manage to hook up with someone so distractingly _perfect?_

“My my, I believe that brings us to six-three.” Camilla said with her usual teasing mirth. “If I didn’t know any better, my cute little cherry blossom, I’d think you were losing these on purpose as an excuse to get yourself into my arms.”

And the flirting, gods damn the _flirting._ Even before they had got together Hinoka could barely go two seconds within the same airspace as Camilla without curling up on herself in embarrassment from Camilla’s advances.

But today, something in Hinoka’s head clicked differently. She could turn as red as her hair and fruitlessly demand Camilla to stop as usual, but for whatever reason she was feeling a bit bolder. _About time I started giving as good as I get._

She looked Camilla dead in the eyes and shot her an uncharacteristic smirk. “I don’t know, with a woman as beautiful as you, how do you know the reason I keep coming back for another shot isn’t the prospect of wrestling you to the ground?”

What happened next was the absolute last thing Hinoka was expecting.

Camilla’s face flushed a deep shade of red and she suddenly found something on the floor particularly interesting.

“I, um…”

Hinoka didn’t know whether to be amused or concerned. “Where’s this coming from? I would’ve figured you’d be used to being flirted back to.”

Camilla looked back up at her. “Well I am, but it’s just… I don’t often find myself genuinely enamored with someone despite my usual demeanor, and I’ve spent so much of my life having to look over my shoulder that I’ve never been able to trust people enough to actually take a shot until now. I just… I-I never thought I’d ever get this far…”

 _Oh. I suppose she wouldn’t be used to the genuine article rather than some cheap catcalls,_ Hinoka thought. Then the smirk returned to her face _That said...time for a little payback._ “Well, who would’ve thought Nohr’s infamous Bewitching Beauty was actually a shrinking violet? Quite an adorable one too, I must say.” 

Gods, it was all she could do not to stumble over her own words in embarrassment herself, but it was all worth Camilla’s reaction - her eyes widened in surprise and her face somehow went even _redder,_ before she buried it into Hinoka’s shoulder. “You’re even worse than I am...”

“Can’t take a taste of your own medicine, my precious black rose?”

Camilla brought up her fist and lightly punched Hinoka’s other shoulder.

“Oh, you’re _horrible!”_

Hinoka couldn’t help but laugh at that.


End file.
